


рухлядь

by rishinryu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Flirting, M/M, Prosthesis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rishinryu/pseuds/rishinryu
Summary: Старый механический протез правой руки Артура нуждается в обслуживании, но все отказываются возиться с такой рухлядью.
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 4





	рухлядь

Холодный дождь стучит по крышам зданий и ярким вывескам торговых лавок. Капли разбиваются о неоновые лампы, рассеивают свет, превращаясь в разноцветные кристаллы. Сиреневые и голубые надписи с фигурных лампочек окрашивают привычную серость и темноту города, отчего даже пасмурным вечером на улицах трущоб не так тускло. Трещины на стенах зданий, ямки на асфальте — все наполняется яркими оттенками холодных тонов. Артур шагает по тротуару, не заботясь о лужах, разбивает их цветастую пленку. Тканевый капюшон на голове промок почти насквозь от долгой прогулки, липнет к волосам и скулам. Он привычно смотрит по сторонам, выглядывая из-под капюшона, прищурившись. Артур давно живет в здешних местах, и сейчас его глаза привыкли к ярким неоновым огням, однако привычка щурится и прятаться от источников света осталась с ним и сейчас. Повстанцы подполья со светом не дружили от слова совсем. Сейчас это в прошлом. Волнения утихли, отряды распущены, а единственное, что напоминает Артуру о том времени — механический протез правой руки, выполненный без всяких излишеств. Простой, без технических наворотов, лазерами стрелять рука не умеет. Артур бродит по району и хочет найти место, где протез могут обслуживать, но в мастерских он встречает лишь удивленные глаза, постоянные расспросы, где ему такой хлам поставили, предложения продать как раритет и купить новенький бионический протез, который сможет еще выполнять с десяток бесполезных функций, типа встроенного музыкального плеера. Ну и на кой хрен ему рука-мп3 плеер?! Дождь медленно стихает, слышно потрескивание неоновых вывесок, в которых то и дело мигает пара букв. Скитания Артура приводят его к дверям небольшого бара. «Авалон». Неоновые ленты-буквы, сплетенные между собой, нежного сиреневого оттенка вычерчивают два аккуратных цветка на первой и последней буквах названия. Артуру хочется немного выпить и, как он усвоил за прошлые годы, бармены — кладезь информации, знают все обо всех и обо всем.   
Внутри бара длинная стойка из темного дерева с блестящей столешницей. Снизу выступа столешницы — полоса мелких розоватовых лампочек, повторяющих форму лепестков тех, что были на вывеске. За стойкой широкие шкафы-стеллажи с подсветкой, полностью забитые бутылками с различной выпивкой: от сиропов для коктейлей до крепких и редких сортов вин, виски и даже водки. За стойкой не было гостей, все они расположились за тремя столиками в углу. Довольно людно для такого небольшого бара, и шумно. Компания за столиками о чем-то увлеченно болтает, громко спорит и стучит пивными кружками по круглым столикам. Становиться невольным участником споров выпивших мужчин Артуру не хочется, поэтому он, после минутного изучения интерьера, наконец идет вперед к барной стойке, оставляя за собой на полу дождевые капли. Артур скидывает капюшон, смотрит на полку с виски, но вид быстро загораживает бармен — высокий мужчина с необычайно длинными волосами с сиреневым отливом, собранными в низкий хвост. Свободная черная рубаха с парой расстегнутых пуговиц и легкий шелковый шарф, волной раскинувшийся на первый взгляд хрупких плечах. На мочке уха красуется небольшая серебряная сережка в виде цветка.  
— Добрый вечер, чего желаете выпить? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь уголками губ. Негромкий бархатистый голос, как лепестки сирени.   
Артур немного теряется, откровенно заглядываясь на бармена. В этом городе такие красивые и утонченные мужчины редко встречаются.  
— Виски без льда, — наконец отвечает Артур и наблюдает за тем, как бармен ежесекундно кивает головой, достает из стойки стакан, хватает бутылку и изящно наливает алкоголь. С едва слышным стуком бармен ставит стакан на столешницу и снова кротко улыбается. Артур берет стакан правой рукой, делает небольшой глоток и морщится. Бармен с любопытством наблюдает за клиентом. громоздкий темный плащ с тяжелым от влаги капюшоном свисает с барного стула прямо до пола, светлая челка, слипшаяся от дождя, пристает ко лбу, а стальной протез руки поскрипывает, сжимая стакан. Сталь давно не видала полировки, вся в царапинах, а на искусственных фалангах виднеется налет ржавчины. Бармен разглядывает лицо, аккуратные скулы, тонкие светлые брови, нахмуренные от горечи виски, зеленые глаза, изумруды, в которых переливается свет от неоновых подсветок стойки и полок с выпивкой. Вылитый принц. Только вот тяжелый протез совсем не подходит такому изящному лицу. Бармен опирается локтем о стойку, наклоняясь ближе к мужчине, поддерживает лицо ладонью.  
— Тяжелая у вас рука, мистер. Вам повторить?  
Артур пару раз моргает, смотрит на протез и постукивает левой рукой по нему.   
— Да, еще один стакан, пожалуйста. А вы, эм, мистер…  
— Мерлин.  
— Мистер Мерлин.  
— Прошу, просто Мерлин, — бармен повторяет заказ и ставит стакан перед клиентом.  
— Хорошо, Мерлин, — Артур как-то неловко улыбается и поправляет прилипшую челку. — Может вы знаете хорошего мастера, который смог бы с ней, — он тычет указательным пальцем в железное запястье и после делает глоток, — управиться?  
Мерлин склоняется ближе, рассматривая сгибы пальцев и запястья на протезе.   
— Да, вашей ручке не помешал бы надлежащий уход, — задумчиво проговаривает он, еще раз с головы до ног оглядывая мужчину, и улыбается.  
— В том то и дело! — Артур допивает виски. — Уход нужен, да только никто не может! Все только и делают, что говорят про рухлядь. А сам я, ну, мне левой рукой неудобно, понимаете.  
— Думаю, я могу вам помочь, мистер…  
— Артур. Зовите меня просто Артур.  
— Артур, какое прекрасное имя, — Мерлин улыбается и поправляет выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос, — я могу осмотреть вашу руку.   
— Правда?! Вы очень выручите меня!  
Изумрудики в глазах Артура радостно блестят. Наконец его скитания закончатся, а скрип стальных шарниров не будет донимать по ночам.  
— Тогда подождите меня здесь пару минуток.  
Мерлин выходит из-за барной стойки, идет к двери «для персонала», проходя за спиной Артура. Артур ощущает легкий цветочный шлейф, следующий за барменом, удивляется легкости, думая, сможет ли такой человек управиться с этой железякой. Тот быстро возвращается с коробкой, из которой выглядывали инструменты типа отверток и какие-то бутылочки. Коробку он ставит на столешницу, сам садится на барный стул рядом с Артуром, просит того повернуться. Артур слушается, поворачивается на сидушке и вытягивает руку вперед, аккуратно кладя ее на стол. Мерлин снимает шелковый шарфик, откладывает его на соседний стул, задирает рукав на чужой правой руке, пристально осматривая ее. Протез заканчивается на плече, культя выглядит довольно аккуратно в сравнении с нижней частью руки. Мерлин берет небольшую щеточку с металлическим ворсом и, осторожно взявшись одной рукой за стальное запястье, начинает счищать ржавчину. Ни единого лишнего движения, легко, без каких-либо затруднений бармен убирает следы коррозии. В труднодоступных местах ему помогает раствор из лимонной кислоты. Все крепления и шарниры Мерлин обрабатывает машинным маслом, осторожно промакивает тряпкой излишки жидкости, напевая себе что-то под нос. Артур с восторгом в глазах наблюдал за тонкими светлыми пальцами, которые так умело обращаются с протезом. Железо не чувствует, но Артур уверен, что прикосновения и хватка Мерлина необычайно легкие, как касания лепестков.  
— Сейчас уже никого протезами не удивишь, — негромко говорит Артур. — Везде сплошь и рядом дроны ходят и летают. Они конструируют и программируют такие штуки, а простую железяку починить не могут!  
Мерлин усмехается, наливая раствор для полировки на тряпочку.   
— Думаю, они очень быстро отбросили прошлое. А вы решили оставить себе напоминание.  
Артур замечает, что у Мерлина длинные ресницы немного темнее, чем цвет волос. А глаза фиалковые, загадочные и пленительные. В их блеске отражается сотни, даже тысячи историй и жажда новых. Возможно, ему очень хочется узнать историю и о том, как Артур потерял руку, почему выбрал такую простую, отсталую по сегодняшним меркам замену. Хочется узнать Артура всего и целиком. Мерлину он кажется невероятно очаровательным и интересным.  
— У вас такие ловкие руки, Мерлин! — восхищенно заявляет Артур, разглядывая блестященькую руку и видя в ней свое отражение.  
— Они хороши не только в этом, — с игривой ухмылкой протягивает Мерлин, заправляя прядку за слегка заостренное ушко. Он прикусывает губу и двигается чуть ближе к Артуру.   
— Да вы мастер на все руки, здорово! — Артур сгибает пальцы на протезы, довольно улыбаясь от легкого и не скрипучего сжатия и разжатия. — Работает теперь как новенькая! Чем я могу вам отплатить?  
— Вы такой милый, Артур. Даже не понимаете, что я с вами флиртую, — Мерлин тихо хихикает, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
— Ф-флиртуете?  
Мерлин кивает головой, берет обе руки Артура в свои ладони, несильно сжимает пальцами.  
— Заходите в «Авалон» почаще. Я здесь не только работаю, но и живу. Там, кстати, снова начался дождь, а вы весь промокший. Можете остаться у меня и просушить одежду, — Мерлин подушечками больших пальцев водит по ладоням и, глядя прямо в глаза, улыбается, видя, что щеки на чужом лице медленно розовеют. Артур был прав, касание его пальцев мягкое и нежное.   
Теперь Артур частенько заходит в «Авалон», чтобы поболтать с Мерлином, отполировать протез, смазать маслом подвижные части. Улавливает флирт. Привыкает к цветочному запаху, мягкости чужой кожи. Остается на ночь, а утром путается в длинных сиреневых волосах.


End file.
